


Conclusion 1.0

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Unhealthy Obsessions [9]
Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenlong makes another go at a relationship with Shina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conclusion 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> One of the two potential endings for the series - note the numbering. Song used is "You Look So Fine" by Garbage.

*You look so fine  
I want to break your heart  
and give you mine  
You're taking me over*

Shenlong rang the doorbell and stepped back, hands clasped behind his back. His velvet jacket was pressed as were his patterned purple pants. His hair was neatly combed and carefully styled.

Gado opened the door and growled. “What the fuck do you want, you little bastard?”

Apparently unperturbed by the man’s words, Shenlong said, “I want to talk to you about Shina.”

“I don’t think she wants to be talked about. She’s made it pretty damn clear she’s done talkin’ to you. How about you go along your merry way and keep your distance from my daughter.” He moved to slam the door, but Shenlong’s hand shot out, catching it. 

“If you care about your daughter, you will talk to me.”

Gado growled again, but opened the door. “I don’t take kindly to people threatening-“

“I wouldn’t threaten her. Or you. I’m not worried about her physical well being. I’m worried about… about how she feels.” He seemed suddenly uncomfortable, fidgeting slightly, no longer meeting Gado’s gaze. “May I come in?”

Rolling his good eye, Gado stepped aside. “Yeah, sure. We can have tea and little sandwiches with no crusts.”

Shenlong walked inside calmly. Gado's attitude seemed to make him feel a bit more confident in the situation. “Sarcasm isn’t necessary. I know you don’t like me.”

“That’s what ya call understatement, buddy.” Gado stood, arms folded, while Shenlong sat down. “So? What do you really want?”

The man sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. “I want to know… How does Shina feel?”

“Glad you’re not pestering her anymore,” Gado barked, glaring down at Shenlong.

The man flinched as if struck, then turned blazing red eyes upward. “You’re lying.”

“She hasn’t said your name since you left.”

That much was obviously the truth, so Shenlong challenged, “Then she hasn’t said she was glad I haven’t been here.”

“Didn’t need to say it. You weren’t here, so you weren’t a problem.”

The younger man scowled, mumbling almost to himself, “I need to talk to her…”

“The hell you do!” Gado took a step forward.

Shenlong stood, chin held high, back straight. “I will not be intimidated by you. There was a time when I killed a dozen men like you every morning before breakfast. I need to speak with Shina. Where is she?”

Bristling, Gado rose with the apparent intention of bodily removing the former assassin from his home, but Shina's voice cut in first, "She's here, and she can damn well speak for herself." The woman strode briskly into the middle of the discussion and narrowed her eyes at Shelong. "Thought you were done with this. I told you I'm not interested in-"

"Why not?"

Shina blinked. "Huh?"

"Why aren't you interested?" Shenlong pressed. His eerie red eyes scanned Shina's face for any clue as to her state of mind. "If you were honestly bothered so much by my past, you never would have let me in."

Shina’s back went ramrod straight, but she still took a breath and told her father, “We need a minute.” She waited until Alan Gado reluctantly stalked off before she took a step closer. “I deserve something that’s more than bruises and creepy stalking. You-”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Shenlong agreed, the corner of his lips twisting upward. “But I could learn.”

“Or you could make us both miserable.”

“You’re doing pretty well at that anyway. So am I. I don’t enjoy being without you.” Shenlong tilted his head and the smile widened. “I think we could learn. I could learn. You’re right about being worth more. You fascinate me. I think the feeling is mutual.”

Shina stood stock still as Shenlong closed the distance between them and reached for one of her hands. “And if I tell you to get lost?”

“Then I lose myself as ordered.” 

The melancholy behind the words caught Shina off guard and seemed to snap the last of her resistance. The blond’s shoulders lowered slightly. “Fine. In that case, you owe me a real fucking date.”

Shenlong chuckled and bowed his head in acceptance before lifting Shina’s hand to his lips. “I live to serve.”


End file.
